The present invention relates generally to apparatus for connecting a top end closure to a container tube and, more particularly, to an improved flange folding mechanism for folding flanges extending from the container closure and the body of the container.
In packaging large items, particularly appliances, such as, refrigerators, stoves, and the like, it has become customary to place a container tube over the article and then to connect end caps or closures to the tube after it has been placed over the article to provide a closed package for shipment. It has been found desirable to provide a positive interconnection between the cap and the container prior to the securement of a ligature thereto.
Thus, in more recent packaging of articles of the above type, the container tube has a flange which includes a first portion extending substantially perpendicularly from the container tube and a second portion extending outwardly from the first portion in a slightly spaced relation to the wall of the tube. The container top cap includes a flange having a first portion which extends downwardly outside of the second portion of the tube flange, a second portion which extends inwardly from the end of the first portion and a third portion which extends upwardly from the end of the second portion and between the second portion of the tube flange and the wall of the container. Such an arrangement has been very satisfactory in that it virtually eliminates the possibility of the cap or end closure being separated from the container tube without the complete destruction of one or both of the above-mentioned flanges.
One type of flange-folding mechanism adapted for producing an interlocking flange arrangement at the bottom of the container tube is disclosed in Norbutas et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,249. Nonetheless, it has heretofore been difficult to produce a proper folding of the respective flanges of the top closure and the tube. With the increased acceptance of interlocked containers and end closures, more reliable and rugged folding mechanisms have been sought which can meet the present production requirements which demand high rates of output. For various reasons, none of the prior mechanisms has been completely satisfactory in producing top interlocked flange containers.